The present invention relates generally to rudder assemblies for boats and more particularly to a rudder assembly which allows operation of the rudder from the central portion of the boat without the need for complicated linkage.
Conventional rudder assemblies include a substantially vertical rudder shaft with a tiller arm extending forward. Since it is desirable to have the rudder blade near the stern or rear of the boat for better control, the tiller arm is generally operated by an occupant seated near the stern. Prior art rudder assemblies suitable for operation from the forward or central portion of the boat include complicated and cumbersome linkage mechanisms which compound maintenance problems.